Whitecap Building Administration
The Whitecap Building Administration (WBA) is the federal agency responsible for the regulation and zoning of commercial and residential structures throughout the nation to ensure physical and logistical appeal of the country. History The first federal agency, the WBA was founded by JeepBMWJeep to regulate and organize the rapid building expansion in RichWood Hills. As new city residents flooded into the country, JeepBMWJeep felt it was necessary to pass building regulations to ensure some level of organization and uniformity of the homes. He dispatched IndustrialDiode to lead the new WBA. The WBA Building was constructed along Parkvale Avenue, where it stands to this day. The original WBA Secretary was IndustrialDiode, however he was replaced in December of 2016 after almost a year of inactivity. The new WBA Secretary is Soviet_Villager, who was sworn in by President JeepBMWJeep on December 12th, 2016. Powers The WBA has the power to unilaterally pass building regulations, restrictions and zoning decrees without input from the federal council, city or district governments and the voters. Some have criticized the WBA as being too powerful, however the WBA has done a very good job of ensuring that the city looks appealing both architecturally and logistically, which has won over most doubters. The WBA is given $30,000 each year to conduct research, collect data and public input, and draft 2 sets of regulations per calendar year. What the WBA cannot do, however, is actually enforce the laws they create. That power is delegated to the Whitecap Bureau of Investigation. The WBA still suggests the penalties, usually in the form of a fine, to the WBI as well as providing them with blueprints and materials to fix the issue if it happens to be small illegal design flaw. The primary purpose of WBA regulations is to promote aesthetically pleasing structures. While the freedom to construct your house however you see fit is one of Whitecap's basic principles, it comes with the danger that some people may either abuse that freedom in violation of zoning laws, or take it to such an extreme length that it ruins the overall appearance of a neighborhood. The WBA so far has largely prevented griefing and downright ugly structures in Whitecap's most populated areas, however enforcement has been lax in underdeveloped areas. The WBA can also take control of vacant and abandoned buildings and remove them if they become unsightly or unsafe. Notable Actions The WBA has had its share of controversy over the years. Initially, it restricted the heights of buildings in downtown until its outdated building laws were updated. In November of 2016, the WBA shocked the country by allowing Sand Co. Stadium to be constructed, even though it broke over 10 WBA regulations, infringed on a residential zone and ruined a historical natural landmark. Many have used this action against the WBA in their calls to make it less partisan. Headquarters Main Article: WBA Parkvale Mansion The WBA is officially headquartered at its historic mansion property on Parkvale Rd. The WBA will also have offices at the Federal Park office facility in West Whitecap when it is completed.Whitecap Encyclopedia https://sites.google.com/site/cityofwhitecap/government/whitecap-building-admistration